I'll Be With You
by LovexHope
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a princess who is madly in love with her childhood friend, Syaoran Li. His personality changed when he started growing apart from Sakura and he knew she was in love with him, but he brushed it off as if he didn't care at all. His love was
1. Forget Him

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 1 "Forget Him"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, a princess who is madly in love with her childhood friend, Syaoran Li. His personality changed when he started growing apart from Sakura and he knew she was in love with him, but he brushed it off as if he didn't care at all. His love was all for Sakura's cousin, Yumiko. Until one winter day, Sakura finds out she was dying from Leukemia, what will happen to Sakura and Syaoran?........  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Syaoran will you always be with me, no matter what?" said, a cute young 5 year old with soft honey brown hair and cheerful emerald green eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sakura I'll be with you always no matter what ^_^" replied, a young handsome 6 year old rufflely brown haired with amber eyes.  
  
"Promise?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I promise ^^" replied Syaoran.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
Cherryblossom petals fall delicately on a young sleeping 16 year old's silky honey brown hair...until her little dog woken her up from her perfect dream.   
  
"Oh! hello Ichigo(Strawberry)... ^_^" said Sakura, patting her dog's head.  
  
Ichigo(Strawberry) looks at her energetically.  
  
"I had another dream again...I dreamt of Syaoran-kun again......" said Sakura sighing.  
  
Ichigo(Strawberry) looked at her concernly.  
  
"Don't worry about me....I'am fine....." exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Ichigo(Strawberry)'s face lit up with a brighten smile and energetically runs off to explore. Sakura's depressed emerald green eyes stares up at the gloomy gray clouds.  
  
"Looks like it's going to rain..." said Sakura, closing her eyes to feel to the breezing wind on her silky face.  
  
"SAKURA!! GET IN HERE NOW PLEASE!! IT'S GOING TO RAIN SOON!!" shouted, a raven black hair with ruby red eyes.  
  
Sakura quickly snaps out of her thinking and quickly picks up Ichigo, running inside the palace.  
  
"Sorry Meiling, I was just thinking again..." said Sakura, looking out the window at the falling raindrops.  
  
"Thinking about my cousin again?" asked Meiling sighing.  
  
Sakura nods slowly and imagining the dreams once again.  
  
"Sakura, he is in love with your cousin..." said Meiling, looking at Sakura with a concerned expression.  
  
"I know he is Meiling, but you can't actually stop a person from loving just because of that...I'm happy for Yumiko.." said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, forget him! I don't want him to break your heart!!" yelled Meiling with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know Meiling, but at least let me be in love with him for the last time before he proposes to Yumiko.." exclaimed Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Alright...." said Meiling finally given up persuading her.  
  
"Thank you so much Meiling.." said Sakura, wiping the tears from her eyes and face.  
  
"Your welcome Sakura, what are best friends for..." said Meiling, giving Sakura a big hug.  
  
"Hehehe...^_^" said Sakura, happily hugging her back.  
  
Then one of Sakura's maid comes walking up to her in the hallway.  
  
"Um..Princess Sakura...Prince Syaoran seeks for you.." said Sakura's maid, bowing to her.  
  
"Oh ok! um..talk to you later Meiling.." said Sakura joyfully, following her maid off.  
  
"I hope everything turns out well....or else Syaoran will get it!!" exclaimed Meiling, with a fist.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone!! this is my first fanfic that I written by myself ^_^U I hope everyone enjoys reading and please give reviews because I need suggestions so I can improve ^-^ thank you!! 


	2. Tears and Laughter

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 2 "Tears and Laughter"  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
A young handsome brown haired prince with amber eyes was looking through the childhood pictures that Sakura and him once took and was amazed she still kept them all these years.  
  
"After so long....you still kept them.." said Syaoran, amazed as he flips through the album.  
  
Sakura slowly steps in the room, mesmerized by Syaoran's prince appearance that it kept her speechless.  
  
"Um.....hi Syaoran.....um...you called?" Sakura asked stutteringly.  
  
"Huh? yeah I did..... Sakura..." replied Syaoran, amazed to see how much she changed.  
  
"What is it?.." said Sakura blushing.  
  
Syaoran slowly gets up and strodes over and gently hugs Sakura.  
  
"I missed you..." said Syaoran, stroking her soft honey brown hair.  
  
"I missed you too...Syaoran..." said Sakura, her heart beating extremely fast, but hugs him back.  
  
"I wish he never let go...." Sakura thought.  
  
"Oh yes..I came here to ask you if you have any advices for me?.." asked Syaoran, letting go all the warmth.  
  
"Advices?..." Sakura replied confusely.  
  
"Well I was planning to court Yumiko..and since you're her cousin and all..um..I was just wondering...if you have any advices?..." asked Syaoran, blushing.  
  
Sakura turns around facing the other side, not letting Syaoran see the tears that was slowly slides down her cheeks.  
  
"Well...you know...you only have one chance to get the person...so you should tell her how you feel..." replied Sakura, trying really hard to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"Yeah...your right...thanks Sakura ^_^ I'll go tell her right now!" Syaoran said, excitingly.  
  
"Yes go tell her now..I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that someone loves her" Sakura said, trying to sound really happy.  
  
"When I succeed I'll definitely tell you Sakura ^_^" Syaoran said confidently.  
  
"Alright Syaoran..good luck" said Sakura, joking on her sobs silently.  
  
"Well talk to you later Sakura! Bye!" said Syaoran, as he quickly open the door and running off.  
  
"Bye..Syaoran..I wish you both luck......" said Sakura, finally letting all her tears fall and starts sobbing.  
  
A young elegant handsome blue haired king with smiling navy blue eyes, with matching spectacles, looks up at Princess Sakura's window.  
  
"Hmmmm..so this is the place.." said the king, ringing the doorbell.  
  
The maid opens the door and gasped at the young man she saw then she quickly bows.  
  
"No need to be polite ^_^..I was wondering if Princess Sakura is here?.." asked the king.  
  
"Yes..yes..she is here..I'll show you to her..your majesty" said the maid, bowing then leading him to Sakura's parlor.  
  
Hearing the footsteps, Sakura quickly wipes her tears and smiles at the mirror.  
  
"There we go ^_^" said Sakura and she sits down pretending to be looking through her picture album.  
  
"Here you are, your majesty" said the maid, bowing then leaving.  
  
The young king slowly turns the knob and softly opens the door.  
  
"Hi ^_^" greeted Sakura, then she suddenly gasp.  
  
"No need to be surprise Sakura.." said the king, smiling.  
  
"Oh..Eriol-kun is you..." Sakura said relievingly.  
  
"Yes it's me..so how have you been?" asked Eriol, while looking around.  
  
"I've been fine..what about you?.." asked Sakura, looking at how much he has changed.  
  
"I have been fine ^_^ so what about Syaoran?.." asked Eriol, noticing Sakura has cried.  
  
"He has been fine to....he just went off to tell Yumiko his feelings.." replied Sakura, trying to forget what Syaoran said.  
  
"He'd made you cried..didn't he?" asked Eriol, looking directly at Sakura.  
  
"No he didn't know..that I was crying.." replied Sakura, giving Eriol a reasurring look.  
  
"Sakura why don't you just forget him...there are many other guys out there waiting for you" said Eriol, giving the same look that Meiling gave when she said that.  
  
"I know..I know..but let me just love him before he...before he..." Sakura couldn't finish the sentence, she starts sobbing again.  
  
"I'm a crybaby.." said Sakura while sobbing.  
  
"No your not.....Syaoran doesn't know how special you are to him...he is an idiot.." said Eriol, hugging her and softly stroking her hair.  
  
"I'm not special..." said Sakura, smiling just a little.  
  
"Yes you are...you are very special with the way you are.." said Eriol, patting her head.  
  
"Now your treating me as if I'm your little sister..." said Sakura, wiping her tears.  
  
"Well its because I'am your big brother even though I maybe your friend..." said Eriol, wiping her tears with his fingers.  
  
"Thank you my Onii-chan(big brother) ^_^" said Sakura, then she starts laughing.  
  
Syaoran walks back because he couldn't find Yumiko, as he walks pass the parlor he heard a beautiful laughter. Curiously he silently and softly opens the door, finding Sakura laughing with Eriol.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was it ^_^ what do you guys think? What will Syaoran's reaction be? find out on chapter 3 ^_^ see ya! 


	3. Puzzle Pieces

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 3 "Puzzle Pieces"  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
As Syaoran stands there watching the two laughing people, left him with a sting of jealousy inside.  
  
"Why can't I laugh with Sakura..like that....wait a minute, why do I care?" Syaoran thought and then shook it off.  
  
"ahem, am I interupting anything?" asked Syaoran with a little change in his voice.  
  
"Huh?..oh hi Syaoran....no your not interrupting anything.." Sakura said, wondering why he put it that way.  
  
"Hi Li..it has been a long time since I haven't seen you.." Eriol said smiling.  
  
"Yeah..it has been a long time Hiiragizawa...what brings you here?.." Syaoran said, with a glint of despise.  
  
"Oh I just miss Sakura, and I wanted to visit her" said Eriol smiling very brightly.  
  
Syaoran narrows his eyes at what he says.  
  
"How about we all go out for tea?" Sakura suggested, looking back and forth at the guys.  
  
"Sure, I would love to have tea" Eriol said greatly.  
  
"Yeah lets have tea.." Syaoran said agreeingly.  
  
Sakura sweatdroped at the sight she is seeing, then walks out with both guys behind her. All walked out to the garden filled with cherryblossom trees.  
  
"I'll be right back with the tea" said Sakura, bowing then going back inside.  
  
"So Hiiragizawa, how long are you staying?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not very long, but I'm staying as long as Sakura wants me too" Eriol said smiling happily.  
  
"Why don't you decide for yourself Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked with a little annoyed expression.  
  
"I would decide, but I would like to keep Sakura company for as long as she like" replied Eriol with a bright smile.  
  
"I see, but let me tell you this...stay away from Sakura, I know you have something for Sakura and I don't like it!!" Syaoran said angrily.  
  
"Why do you care Li?" Eriol asked with a little amusement in his tone.  
  
"Because I care about Sakura a lot" replied Syaoran with some greatness in his tone.  
  
"What kind of caring?" Eriol asked impatiently getting closer to his wanted answer.  
  
"Well I care about Sakura like she was my little sister.." Syaoran replied, not looking at Eriol.  
  
Sakura leans against the walls, hearing the stinging words she never wanted to hear from the man she loved. Tears slowly starts sliding down into the cups of tea forming swirls.  
  
Eriol then notices Sakura leaning against the walls, then he disappointly close his eyes.  
  
"What?! no more twenty questions?" Syaoran asked annoyingly.  
  
"Beware..what you will find out later..." Eriol said blankly then turns around and walks back inside.  
  
"Whats with the riddle Hiiragizawa?!" Syaoran asked yelling.  
  
"Sakura please don't cry..." Eriol said, hugging Sakura and patting her head.  
  
"It hurts Eriol...." Sakura said between her sobbing.  
  
"Let it all out.." Eriol said, looking out the window.  
  
Sakura nods, knowing Syaoran will never love her back the way she wanted him too.  
  
Syaoran sighs and looks up, seeing Eriol hugging Sakura. Angry boils inside of him and he kicks the chair that was beside him.  
  
"Why do I feel so angry whenever I see Hiiragizawa with Sakura....why?..." Syaoran confusedly thought.  
  
"Hi Syaoran..I didn't expect to find you here" a soft voice said.  
  
"Huh? oh its you Yumiko.." Syaoran said with a little bore in his tone.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me Syaoran?" the bright creature with a light brown hair with a sparkle in her blue eyes asked.  
  
"I'am very happy.." replied Syaoran, looking up at her and smiles.  
  
"Syaoran is there something you need to tell me?.." asked Yumiko.  
  
"Uh..yes..I came here to tell you that..........I'm in love with you...." Syaoran said, blushing.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! I'm so happy!!" said Yumiko as she runs and hugs Syaoran.  
  
"I love you too...." Yumiko said, hugging Syaoran tightly.  
  
"I'm glad Yumiko.." said Syaoran, hugging her back.  
  
Sakura's heart shatters to million puzzle pieces as the words "I'm in love with you Yumiko" runs through her mind over and over again. Many tears spills out from her puffy emerald green eyes, that was no longer smiling anymore.  
  
Eriol hugs Sakura tighter, protecting her from hearing anymore murderous words that Syaoran was saying. He watches the unmatching couple slowly leaning closer to kiss. One sad tear fall from Eriol's eye, his glasses reflected the garden, showing the couple kissing.   
  
Snow began to fall..........  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was it ^_^ What do you all think of whats going to happen next? till next chapter, ja ne! 


	4. Impossible Truth

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 4 "Impossible Truth"  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The next morning, the snowing has stopped for a while.  
  
Sakura prepares herself for the ball later in today.  
  
"I wonder who is my date....Meiling told me he will knock on my door...." Sakura said smiling softly, erasing all the pain from her heart. Starting a new beginning as of today.  
  
Her date knocks on her door.  
  
"Oh he is here!" Sakura said panicking, quickly fixing herself, tumbling everywhere then stands up perfectly and strodes over and opens the door.   
  
"Hi.....Sakura" Her date said softly.  
  
"Syaoran.....what are you doing here?.." Sakura manage to say.  
  
"I'm your date silly..." Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"But I thought it was Eriol..." Sakura quickly looks away embarassed.  
  
Syaoran scowled at the name she said, remembering what he saw yesterday afternoon while he was hugging Yumiko. Seeing Eriol hugging Sakura oh so tightly, made his anger rise.  
  
"Would you prefer him to go with him than me?!!" Syaoran asked, raising his voice.  
  
Sakura flinched and backed away slowly.  
  
"I didn't mean...that....I meant-"  
  
"What do you meant then? I see he is much nicer and kinder than me isnt he Sakura?!!" Syaoran said, shouting.  
  
Trembling tears filled her eyes, she was terrified of Syaoran's shouting.  
  
Syaoran suddenly stops.  
  
"No...Sakura..please don't cry....no..." Syaoran said, as he gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you mad...Syaoran.." Sakura said between wiping her tears.  
  
"No...its not your fault..." Syaoran said, stroking her soft hair.  
  
"You shouldn't be going with me..you should be going with Yumiko.." Sakura said, wiping all her tears and steps away from him.  
  
"I don't want to go with Yumiko....I want to go with you Sakura.." Syaoran said, looking straightly at her.  
  
Sakura blushes, but she shook it off.  
  
"But its not right....Yumiko was really planning to go with you...." Sakura said, looking down.  
  
"I don't care....I planned to go with you..and I don't care what you say anymore..." Syaoran said, lifting her face up and softly strokes her cheeks which was stained with dried tears.  
  
"But....its wrong..I can't do this to Yumiko...." Sakura said, slowly backs away from him, even though she was really happy that he wants to go with her.  
  
"Its not wrong...Yumiko suggested I should go with you...and I decided it would be a good idea..." Syaoran said, looking at her.  
  
Tears starts forming in her eyes again, but she turns away quickly to look out the window.   
  
"He only wanted to go with me..because of Yumiko..." Sakura thoughted disappointly.  
  
"Alright....besides I don't want to disappoint Yumiko's wishes..." Sakura said, drying her eyes while Syaoran was occupied.  
  
"Alright lets go Sakura.." Syaoran said, offering his arm to her.  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's arm and Syaoran took her downstairs then helps her on the carriage. Then they went off directly to the ball.  
  
-At the ball-  
  
Arriving at the ball Sakura steps off the carriage and looks around.  
  
"Wow...its so beautiful..there's so many cherryblossom trees.." Sakura said, while looking around.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Sakura..." a voice said behind her.  
  
Sakura turned around and looks up at him.  
  
"Do I know you?..." Sakura asked confusely, wondering how did this person know her name.  
  
"Eriol told me all about you...I'am Eriol's cousin....my name is Blake.." the perfect light brown hair with shining ocean blue eyes said, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh...nice to meet you Blake..." said Sakura then bows politely.  
  
Syaoran stares at the unfamiliar stranger while helping Yumiko off her carriage.  
  
"Oh who is the guy with Sakura..." Yumiko asked, "I have never seen him before..have you Syaoran?"  
  
"No....I never....seen him before.." Syaoran said, while his glare is starting to form in his eyes.  
  
Then Blake notices someone glaring at him and he turns, giving Syaoran a smile then turns back to Sakura, listening to her angelic voice.   
  
"Oh he is a good fit with Sakura!" Yumiko said dreamly.  
  
"No he is not!" Syaoran said, his anger rising again.  
  
Without another word, Syaoran stomps over and drags Sakura away from Blake.  
  
"Syaoran....." Yumiko said, reaching for Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran is jealous......but why.." Yumiko thoughted.  
  
Snow began to fall.  
  
"You'll catch a cold..." Blake said to Yumiko, and he took off he cape and wrapped it around her then goes back inside.  
  
"Huh?...." Yumiko said while staring after Blake then shakes it off and goes inside.  
  
"Who was that?!!" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"Blake.....Eriol's cousin" Sakura said getting annoyed that he is always demanding of who she is talking to.  
  
"Hiiragizawa has a cousin?..." Syaoran said calming down a little.  
  
"Before I didn't know..but now I know he does.." Sakura said wanting to leave so bad.  
  
"So you don't him that well right?" Syaoran asked really want her to say "right".  
  
"Why do you care??!!" Sakura asked, her turn to raise her voice.  
  
"Because he might be bad for you, just as Hiiragizawa" Syaoran said, knowing what he said was the truth.  
  
"Well guess what?..I don't care what you say! because I'm in love with Eriol!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Oh my god..what did I just say...oh..no....." Sakura thoughted and she slowly looks up at Syaoran.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you all think? was it a bad chapter? reviews please! XD Find out of what Syaoran's reaction going to be on the next chapter!! ja ne!! 


	5. False Truth

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 5 "False Truth"  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe what she said as he stared down at her blankly.  
  
"Oh no...what did I say that..." Sakura thoughted and she took in her breathe.  
  
"So..your in love with Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked blankly.  
  
Sakura takes a deep breathe and breathes.  
  
"Yes I'am" Sakura said as she looks up at Syaoran with no expression of showing she was lying.  
  
"I don't know what to say, but good luck Kinomoto" Syaoran said and he bows then turns around, walking back inside.  
  
Sakura eyes filled up with tears and couldn't believe what Syaoran just said. She fell onto the ground and started sobbing.  
  
Eriol eyes narrowed of what he just saw.  
  
"Syaoran, you idiot.." Eriol said.  
  
"So he lost her didn't he Eriol?" Blake asked, coming the stairs.  
  
"He has" Eriol replied.  
  
Blake shakes his head disappointly.  
  
Yumiko was staring up at the sky thinking of what Blake just did.  
  
"Yumiko?.." Syaoran said calling her name from behind.  
  
"Huh?..oh Syaoran..what are you doing here?.." Yumiko said, snapping out of it and turns around.  
  
"I'm here to see you sweetheart" Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
"Is there something that you want?" Yumiko asked.  
  
"Well you see...I wanted to know if...." Syaoran got on one knee, "If you will marry me?" Syaoran brought out a small box.  
  
"What?!" Yumiko said, shocked at what he just said.  
  
"Will you marry me Yumiko?" Syaoran said, repeating.  
  
"I-" Yumiko was cut off by people's yelling.  
  
"Whats wrong Yumiko?" Syaoran asked worringly.  
  
Yumiko looks outside to see what was happening, then she saw Sakura lying on the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!" Yumiko screamed and she ran off outside.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said, looking outside, then he follows after Yumiko.  
  
When Yumiko got there, Eriol was already holding Sakura in his arms, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Is she ok Eriol?" Yumiko asked panicking.  
  
"I don't know.." Eriol replied, with a very concerned expression on his face.  
  
Syaoran came running beside Yumiko and he stared down.  
  
"Whats wrong with Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol and Yumiko's face both shot up then both looked at him of what he just called Sakura.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said annoyingly.  
  
Eriol face expression turns into a cold angry look, but held onto Sakura. Yumiko was staring blankly at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura starts rustling and her eyes opens slowly.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" Both Eriol and Yumiko asked.  
  
"Huh?..oh! I'm alright I guess I was just tired" Sakura replied, getting up.  
  
Both looked at her very suspiciously, but believed her. While on the other Syaoran was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.  
  
Sakura didn't want to look so she turn to Yumiko and said something, then went off walking. Eriol followed after her, giving a cold glance to Syaoran before going off.  
  
Syaoran just raises his eyebrow and Yumiko just shook her head.  
  
-In the carriage-  
  
Sakura was staring distantly out the window. Eriol just stared at her trying to find out why she was lying on the ground.  
  
"Is there something you won't tell me Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Eriol....I......." Tears started forming in her eyes, stuttering in her words.  
  
"What is it Sakura...?" Eriol asked, sitting closer to her to hug her.  
  
"I'm not sure..but I think I'm dying Eriol..." Sakura said, crying on him.  
  
"What?....how can this be?.." Eriol said, slowly seperating and looks down at her.  
  
"Before you came...I started coughing up blood...and..I took some medicine ...it worked..but yesterday night..I saw some bruises on myself..." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You stopped coughing? right?..what medicine did you take?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I didn't know..but it said it would stop the coughing...and it worked" Sakura replied.   
  
"Sakura you can't be dying..." Eriol said with little tears forming.  
  
"I'm not really positive......it could be that I'm hitting myself without knowing.." Sakura said wiping his forming tears with her hankerchief.  
  
"You could be right..besides a kind person as you cannot die.." Eriol said, putting on his handsome smile.  
  
Sakura smiles back at him, hoping what she said was true.  
  
-Syaoran's carriage-  
  
"Why aren't u speaking Yumiko?.." Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm just really worried about Sakura.." Yumiko said.  
  
"She is fine.." Syaoran said.   
  
Yumiko had enough of his talks, she turned to him and slapped him across his face.   
  
"You don't know because your not the one who would care a thing about her!!!" Yumiko shouted.  
  
Syaoran just stared at her, while rubbing his face.  
  
"Come on Yumiko think of somthing...it might be false..but its worth a try.." Yumiko thoughted.  
  
"You wanna know why I'm worrying so much??!! BECAUSE SAKURA IS DYING!!" shouted Yumiko with fake tears falling.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you all think of this chapter? is it bad? reviews please! ^_^ thank you all for who has reviewed and gave me supports =D Next chapter will be up soon! what will Syaoran's reaction to Yumiko's words?? find out next!! ja ne! 


	6. Don't Let Go

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 6 "Don't Let Go"  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Syaoran eyes widened and stares at Yumiko shockingly.  
  
"What?......." Syaoran said, shock clogging his throat.  
  
"You heard me......." Yumiko said, taking a deep shaky breathe.  
  
"No your lying..."  
  
"I'm not lying..and....I'm glad that Sakura found someone she would spend the rest of her living days with..." Yumiko said, staring sympathetically at Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran closes his eyes and looks away, trying really hard not to believe what she just said.   
  
"Stop the carriage!" Yumiko said to the driver, "I'll walk home."  
  
Yumiko gets off the carriage and looks once more at Syaoran then turns the other way and walks off.  
  
"Turn the carriage around and go to the Kinomoto palace!" Syaoran shouted, making sure that Yumiko wasn't lying.  
  
The carriage turned around and headed to the Kinomoto palace.  
  
-Kinomoto Palace-  
  
Sakura sat by the window and looked out the window sill.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Syaoran's my true feelings..." Sakura said, sighing.  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
Sakura got up and walks over, slowly turning on the knob then pulls the door open.  
  
"Is it true?..." Syaoran said, standing in front of her.  
  
"Whats true?..." Sakura said, confused of what he just asked and why is he here.  
  
"Yumiko said u were dying..." Syaoran said, staring right at her.  
  
Sakura whole body started shaking of fright.  
  
"How did she know....she couldn't have came into my room and saw my medicine...or my bruises....oh no...." Sakura thought.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." Sakura said, hiding her panic inside.  
  
"Don't lie Sakura..Yumiko told me..."Syaoran said, taking a step towards her.  
  
Sakura backs away, fright appearing all over her face.  
  
"Sakura....why didn't you tell me?..." Syaoran said, his expression changed.  
  
"I'm not dying...Yumiko was lying.." Sakura said, her heart beating really fast.  
  
"She is telling the truth isn't she Sakura?...did you tell...Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand it anymore so she nods not facing him.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure about it...I stopped coughing, but there are bruises though.." Sakura said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Oh..Sakura...." Syaoran said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Sakura brings out her hankerchief and wipes his forming tears.  
  
"Don't cry...besides I'm not positive..." Sakura said, giving him her little Sakura smile.  
  
Syaoran's heart skipped a beat at the smile she gave him.  
  
"We're going to the doctor to make sure..." Syaoran said, softly holds Sakura's hand to his beating heart.  
  
Sakura wanted to protest, but somehow she can know Syaoran once again before he gets married so she nods.  
  
"Thank you..Syaoran for helping..." Sakura said, taking a step closer and gives him a soft small hug.  
  
"Sakura......" Syaoran murmured against her soft hair and warmly hugs her back, his heart not wanting to let go.  
  
Sakura slowly lets go, but Syaoran arms tightens around her.  
  
"Syaoran um....can you-"  
  
"Don't let go Sakura...please..." Syaoran said, hugging her tightly against his heart.  
  
Sakura smiles and wraps her arms around his waist once again.  
  
"Sakura I want to spend as much time with you as possible..I don't care what you say...your answer will be yes..and I don't want you spending you precious time with that Hiiragizawa..ok?.." Syaoran asked, then looks down her with a solemn look making sure she will say yes.  
  
"But Syaoran-"  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran said, with a solid voice.  
  
"Ok" Sakura said, still wanting to protest, but gave up.  
  
Syaoran smiles against her soft hair and hugs her tighter.  
  
Yumiko softly closes the door and leans against the wall.  
  
"I guess he didn't love me after all.....the only person he loves and cherishes is Sakura...oh well...my job here is done...I hope Sakura will be very happy with her future husband" Yumiko thought, smiling then turns around and walks off.  
  
-Blake's palace-  
  
"So Eriol..is it true about Sakura's results?.." Blake asked, turning around in his chair.  
  
"You really want to know?" Eriol asked, smiling while looking at the papers.  
  
"Yup!" Blake said.  
  
"Her results are negative" Eriol said, smiling.  
  
"Thats great!!" Blake said, standing up and walks over to Eriol, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"It is..I hope she will be happy.." Eriol said, staring out the window.  
  
"She will, Eriol" Blake said, nodding.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was this chapter? ^_^U What will S+S's adventures be? a picnic? a carriage ride? will Syaoran ever realize that he loves Sakura? find out on the next chapter!! ja ne! 


	7. Music Box and More Love

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 7 "Music Box and More Love"  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Sakura's carriage stopped right at the park. She steps out and smells the fresh air.  
  
"This place never changed a bit.." said Sakura, picking up the cherryblossom petals.  
  
"It never did Sakura..remember how we use to play here.." said Syaoran, coming up behind her.  
  
"I remember....you always use to push me on the swing.." said Sakura, remembering that memory.  
  
"Yeah..you always say don't let go Syaoran..because you were afraid that I will let go and you will fall...." said Syaoran, now looking at her with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
Sakura softly laughed.  
  
"Yeah..but that was when I was young.." said Sakura, looking at the swing softly.  
  
"Are you sure? maybe you still believe you might fall if I let you go.." said Syaoran, smiling amusingly.  
  
Sakura gave him a funny glare and turns her back. Syaoran laughs at her cute posture.  
  
"No matter what happens Sakura..I'll never let you go..I'll be with you..always.." said Syaoran, looking directly at her.  
  
Sakura's expression softens.  
  
"Oh! I brought you a gift..I'm sure you'll like it.." said Syaoran, as he brought out a perfectly wrapped box.  
  
"A gift?..but you didn't have to.." said Sakura, taking the box.  
  
"I want to..now open it.." said Syaoran, looking at her, preparing to see her expression when she sees her gift.  
  
"Thank you..." said Sakura, slowly unwrapping the box. Then softly place the papers down revealing a beautiful light pink box.  
  
"Wow...." said Sakura, as she looked at the words that were carved on top of the box ~I'll Be With You~.  
  
"Open it Sakura...." said Syaoran, smiling at her confused expression.  
  
Sakura unclasp the lock and slowly opens the box and a soft little melody starts playing, as the melody plays a little teddy bear with wings spins round and round in the middle of the box.   
  
"Do you like it?.." asked Syaoran, smiling softly as he sees Sakura's eyes closed enjoying the little melody playing.  
  
Sakura gave a soft nod and softly close the music box, putting the clasp together.  
  
"I love it Syaoran...." said Sakura, as she leans over and gives Syaoran a warm hug, placing her head on his right shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad..." said Syaoran, returning Sakura's warm hug.  
  
-Later in the day-  
  
Sakura sat against her window sill listening to the music box over and over again. She'd even memorized the little melody and she hummed along with the melody.  
  
"Why do I have to fall more in love with him?..." said Sakura, asking herself this question.  
  
"I would ask the same thing to you" said a voice.  
  
Sakura looks up.  
  
"Hi Meiling!" said Sakura, surprised that she didn't even hear her come in.  
  
"I think the music box has got you in a trance little dear Sakura" said Meiling, smiling very amusingly.  
  
"Oh stop it!" said Sakura, trying really hard not to blush.  
  
Meiling laughs seeing Sakura blush so hard.  
  
"It's not funny!!" shouted Sakura then joins in with Meiling's laughing.  
  
"Sakura, I hope you know what your putting yourself into" said Meiling, her face expressions becomes serious.  
  
"I know..." said Sakura, softly looks down at the carved words on top of the music box.  
  
"I hate seeing you cry.." said Meiling, patting Sakura's head.  
  
"Thank you Meiling for caring about me..." said Sakura, smiling.  
  
"Ahem! who said I cared about you..I just don't want you to cry because I'm the only one who can make you cry! uh...yeah that's correct!" said Meiling, then laughs.  
  
"I was just kidding..I do care about you..because your like a little sister to me..and I hate seeing you cry.." said Meiling, giving Sakura a soft warm smile.  
  
Sakura smiles and gives Meiling a tight warm hug.   
  
Meiling softly smiles and returns her hug.  
  
"Thank you..Meiling.." said Sakura, sniffing.  
  
"Your welcome..now don't cry ok?" said Meiling, patting Sakura's back.  
  
Sakura nods.  
  
"Well come on..your honey is waiting for you outside in the garden so we all can have a great dinner" said Meiling, taking Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura blushes at the word "honey", but nods. Then both went off to the garden.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Syaoran waits for Sakura to come down.  
  
"I wonder what is taking Sakura so long to get down?.." said Eriol, pondering to himself.  
  
"I'm sure she wants to look the best for this dinner Eriol" said Blake, answering Eriol's question.  
  
Syaoran rolls his eyes.  
  
Both Eriol and Blake smiles.  
  
"I'm worried..something must have happened up there..I'll be right back Yumiko" said Syaoran, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Alright" said Yumiko, remembering that Syaoran only loved Sakura not her.  
  
"It's alright Sakura has come" said Meiling, coming out with Sakura.  
  
Blake secretly looks through the glass of his cup at Meiling, while taking a small sip.  
  
Meiling gives him a glare.  
  
Blake smiles.  
  
"I'm glad your here, I was starting to worry Sakura.." said Syaoran, taking a relief sigh then pulls out a chair for Sakura.  
  
"You didn't have to worry...and thank you" said Sakura, sitting down in the chair.  
  
Everyone else sits down also.  
  
"The food will be served in a few more hours..so we can still talk for while.." said Blake, then looks at Meiling and gives her a smile.  
  
"Oh brother.." said Meiling, giving him a disgusted look.  
  
Yumiko looks back and forth at Blake and Meiling, feeling a slight jealously.  
  
"Do you like your music box Sakura?.." asked Syaoran, asking again just to make sure she likes it.  
  
"I did, I love it" said Sakura, trying to not sound as if she treasured the music box like a delicate porcelain doll.  
  
"I'm glad you did" said Syaoran, smiling happily that she liked the music box.  
  
"Of course she loved it, she was hearing it over and over again" said Meiling, smiling amusingly again.  
  
"Meiling!" shouted Sakura, a blush coming onto her face.  
  
Meiling starts laughing.  
  
Syaoran smiles warmly, making Sakura blush even more.  
  
Blake smiles at Meiling's laughing.  
  
Yumiko glares at Meiling.  
  
Eriol notices some jealously and some love and he softly smiles to himself.  
  
"It's alright Sakura..I guess it shows that you really liked the music box" said Eriol, giving her an encouraging smile.  
  
Syaoran's smile disappears and a glare came on directly towards Eriol.  
  
Eriol returns his glare with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I think Eriol is right" said Meiling, giving Eriol a agreeing with him smile.  
  
Blake's smile disappears.  
  
Yumiko smiles.  
  
"I guess your both right.." said Sakura, her red marks slowly disappears.  
  
"Yeah I agree with Meiling" said Syaoran, still glaring at Eriol.  
  
Sakura's maid comes out with a cart and then serves the food.  
  
"Lets eat.." said Sakura.  
  
Everyone starts eating.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How does everyone think of this chapter? ^^ is feelings starting to change? will Syaoran finally realize that he truly loves Sakura? find out on the next chapter!! ja ne! 


	8. I Will See Him

I'll Be With You   
  
By: LovexHope   
  
Chapter 8 "I Will See Him"   
  
~Chapter 8~   
  
Lying in her bed, hearing the music box that Syaoran gave her. She didn't know what to do anymore, she thought he would soon get marry with Yumiko, but now he is all so kind and sweet to her. What can she do about her love growing more for him?  
  
"I just don't understand him at all...." said Sakura sighing.  
  
"Maybe you don't have to understand him Sakura" said Eriol, appearing behind her.   
  
"Hi Eriol.....what brings you here?.." Sakura asked, smiling up at him.   
  
"I came to visit because you seem to have a long face" replied Eriol, ruffling her hair.   
  
Sakura softly laughs.   
  
"I'm fine Eriol..but thank you.." said Sakura, giving him her kawaii(cute) smile.   
  
"I'm glad your're ok..because it worries me to see you sad" Eriol said, softly gives her a kiss on her forehead(AN: A sisterly kiss ^_^)   
  
Syaoran appeared at the door holding flowers, but he stopped in mid-distance because the scene he is seeing has infuriated him.  
  
"ahem..hello Sakura.." Syaoran said, giving Eriol a cold gaze.   
  
Eriol smiles at his expression that he is getting from Syaoran.  
  
"Leave Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran demanded.   
  
"Alright...I will see you later Sakura.." Eriol said smiling, he turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
"How could you say that to Eriol?!" Sakura asked, with an annoyed expression on her face.   
  
"He was too close to you.." replied Syaoran, sitting down on the chair.   
  
"Why did you come? and what are the flowers?" Sakura asked, staring down at the flower petals.   
  
"The flowers are..for you....and I came to visit you.." Syaoran replied, picking the flowers up and places it next to her.   
  
Annoyment and confusement crept inside of her.   
  
"I don't want flowers from you nor I don't need you to visit me because I'm very well and fine..I think you should go and be with Yumiko..she is the one you need, not me" Sakura said, picking up the flowers and handing it back to him, not looking at him.   
  
"Sakura can I ask you one question?" Syaoran asked, taking the flowers from her hands and stares straight at her without any hint of expression from his face.   
  
"What?..." Sakura asked, holding her trembling hand together.   
  
"Did you ever had any feelings for me?....since childhood until now...?" Syaoran asked, his eyes glowing.   
  
"What happens if I do?" asked Sakura, now sitting down to hold herself from trembling.   
  
"Then I will leave Yumiko for you and be with you" replied Syaoran, sitting down next to her.   
  
"You shouldn't treat Yumiko as she is nothing...because she is a person that you love and chose.." Sakura said, standing up and walks to the door.   
  
"You love me?.." Syaoran asked, standing up and walks up behind her.   
  
Sakura turns around and stares up at him. "I always loved you...but you only noticed Yumiko..its alright now..because I'm very happy for her..and my decision is..I will give up on loving you..and just go on with my life..I hope you can make Yumiko very happy.." Sakura said, feeling very calm and serene, then turns back around and walks out the door.   
  
"Sakura......." murmured Syaoran, as he stares after Sakura.   
  
-Later in the night-   
  
Syaoran lie awake on his bed thinking of what Sakura said to him about giving up on him and how all this time he'd never know that she loved him.   
  
"Oh god! what am I going to do?!!....I've never felt this way before..." Syaoran said, rubbing his forehead.   
  
Syaoran, in the night rolls around on his bed, the words of Sakura still roam in his head causing him less sleep. Until it reached dawn, he finally fell asleep.   
  
-Afternoon-  
  
Sakura softly looks at the music box and shakes her head.  
  
"Well I don't need to listen to you anymore.." Sakura said, gently placing the music box away.  
  
"I'm going to start a new life now without any sadness nor worries" Sakura said, standing up and taking a deep breathe then stretches herself, giving her best smile that outshines the shining sun.  
  
"Thats a great smile Sakura.." Yumiko said, standing a distance away from Sakura.  
  
"Hi Yumi....thanks...I think it's because the sun is so bright and cheery.." Sakura said, smiling softly.  
  
"Sakura..Syaoran loves you.." Yumiko calmly said.  
  
"Oh....but I think he should give up...because I don't love him.." Sakura said, giving Yumiko an encouraging smile.  
  
"He doesn't know...and I thought about this a lot..it turns out I've never loved Syaoran" Yumiko said, taking Sakura's hands. "You're my closest cousin..I would do anything for you....and I want you to be happy." Giving Sakura her encouraging smile.  
  
"I also want you to be happy.." Sakura said, giving Yumiko's hands a squeeze.  
  
"I'am happy the way I'am..and if I keep on going with Syaoran..I know I won't be happy..so please..Sakura..take this time..and give him a chance...he really cares about you...." Yumiko said, taking a step forward and gives her a warm hug. "He seems really dazed now..Sakura..go talk to him.." Softly wiping her tears.  
  
"But..Yumiko....." murmured Sakura.  
  
Yumiko slowly lets go and looks at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..he needs you right now...if you don't want to..then..do this for me at least...please" pleaded Yumiko.  
  
"Alright...I will go...." Sakura said, sighing.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi all!! ^^ sorry its short, but what will happen next? find out on the next chapter! ja ne! 


	9. Memory of a Star

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 9 "Memory of a Star"  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Sakura stands in front of the door of the room where Syaoran is in. She raises her fist, preparing to knock, but the door already opens.  
  
"Oh" Sakura said surprisingly, stepping back a little.  
  
Syaoran looks down at Sakura, really surprised to see her here and wondering why is she here.  
  
"I think we need to talk.." Sakura said softly, her eyes wandering side ways.  
  
"Oh...uh....alright.." Syaoran said, stepping aside for her to enter then closes the door behind her.   
  
"Have a seat" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Alright" Sakura said, taking a seat on a chair.  
  
Syaoran as well sits on a couch near her.  
  
"About my feelings for you-" Sakura's words were cut.  
  
"You don't have to say anything...I understand.." Syaoran said.  
  
"You do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes.., you want to be with Hiiragizawa now" Syaoran replied, with a solemn expression.  
  
Sakura stands up. Syaoran looks up at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm leaving" Sakura replied, walking towards the door.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked, following her.  
  
"There's nothing for me to say anymore" Sakura replied, her back towards Syaoran, one hand on the door knob.  
  
"Sakura, wasn't I right?...." Syaoran asked, grasping her arm.  
  
Sakura turns around and pulls her arm free from his grasp.   
  
Syaoran stares at his hand.  
  
Tears swells in Sakura's eyes. Slowly she turns the door knob, stepping half way out, but turns her face, eyes filled with broken-hearted tears.  
  
"I love you Syaoran" Sakura said, then walks out and closes the door. Then runs off.  
  
Syaoran stands there, his thoughts finally coming to its senses. He quickly kicked the door down and ran after Sakura.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could down the stairs and onto outside tears dripping on the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran shouted, running right behind her.   
  
Sakura quicken her paces and ran faster.  
  
"SAKURA.....I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled while tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Sakura stops, wind drifting pass her.  
  
Syaoran quicken his paces, while looking around for Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran...." Sakura whispered and hugs onto herself.  
  
Many thundering gallops and screeches were heard around the street.  
  
Syaoran stops and looks around of where the noise is coming from.  
  
Many people crowded around in a cirlcle ahead.  
  
Syaoran curious, he walked to the crowd. Pushing himself through and his face expression darkens at what he saw in front of him.  
  
-At Dusk-  
  
Syaoran is sitting by Sakura's bed side, holding tightly onto Sakura's left hand.  
  
"The doctor said she is alright..you need your sleep Syaoran.." Meiling said, standing behind Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nods his head no and places Sakura's hand on his damp face.  
  
"What if she never wakes up...." Syaoran murmured, more tears slips from his amber eyes.  
  
"Syaoran she will wake up..just give her time like the doctor said.." Meiling said, patting Syaoran's back.  
  
Syaoran nods and turns to look at Meiling.  
  
"Go home...I'm not leaving Sakura..." Syaoran said, turning back to Sakura and softly kisses Sakura's left palm.  
  
"Alright..take care..." Meiling said, opening the door and walks out, closing the door behind her. Then sighs and looks up at the figure standing in against the wall.  
  
"He told you to go home?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah...." Meiling replied, walking pass him.  
  
Blake slowly grasp Meiling's wrist.  
  
She looks at him giving him a look of "you better let go".  
  
Blake smiles and takes her off.  
  
"I'll escort you home" Blake said, now holding her hand.  
  
"I don't need you to take me home!" Meiling said, struggling and trying to pull her hand free.  
  
"Stop being stubborn Meiling" Blake said, taking her hand up and softly lays a kiss on top of her hand and smiles.  
  
Yumiko stops walking and looks up at them, then glares at Meiling.  
  
"Hi Blake-kun..." Yumiko curtsey.  
  
Blake turns and smiles at Yumiko.  
  
"Hello Princess Yumiko, have you come to visit Princess Sakura?" Blake asked, still holding Meiling's hand.  
  
"Yes I have, how is she doing?" Yumiko asked, giving a very furious glance at Meiling.  
  
"Meiling how is Princess Sakura doing?" Blake asked, turning back to Meiling and smiles.  
  
Meiling glares at Blake.  
  
"Sakura is doing fine, since Syaoran is with her NOW" Meiling said, taking her hand back and wiping it against her dress.  
  
Yumiko lessens a little.  
  
"Well I must go home, no need for you to take me Prince Blake, please escort Princess Yumiko" Meiling said, smiling and walks passes them down the stairs.  
  
Yumiko turns back to smile at Blake, but her smiles fade at his expression.  
  
Blake blankly stares after Meiling outside the huge window.  
  
"Shall we go now Blake-kun?" Yumiko asked, putting on her greatest smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have many things to accomplish, please excuse me" Blake replied, bowing then walks off.  
  
Yumiko furiously stomps on the floor.  
  
Syaoran goes back inside with a glass of milk and sits back down, returning back to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura please wake up..there are many things I want to tell you..." Syaoran said, laying his head next to Sakura's hand. He lifts her hand and holds it.  
  
"I can't lose you Sakura...you can't leave me....my angel......I love you...please wake up for me...I want to marry you...to always be there for you....till death do us part....my little Sakura...." Syaoran whispered, holding her hand to his heart.  
  
"I won't leave you Syaoran...."   
  
Syaoran quickly looks up.  
  
Sakura faintly smiles, softly squinting at the pain on her forehead.  
  
"Sakura.............." Syaoran murmured, happy tears starts sliding down his cheeks.  
  
Syaoran really softly picks up Sakura and gently places her on his lap. He sits on the rocking chair by the huge window.  
  
"Do you remember how we use to sit outside at night and look at the stars in the sky...Sakura?.." Syaoran asked, softly placing his damp cheek against her soft warm gentle face.  
  
"I remember...you told me...we will always look at the stars together.." Sakura replied, closing her eyes, feeling the warmth of him.  
  
A gentle smile form on Syaoran's face.  
  
"I want to always watch the stars with you..." Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Always..will.." Sakura said, agreeing.  
  
"I'm so glad..." Syaoran said, very softly placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
~On this night I got my first kiss from the charming prince whom I love........~  
  
Some stars starts falling in the sky...........  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi!!! I finally updated!! ^^ gomen for taking so long, I had many tests and midterms, but now I finally accomplished my updating goal!! =D What do u think of this chapter? do u all like it? what's going to happen next? Find out on the next chapter!! Reviews please!! till next time! ja ne! 


	10. Tears of a Broken Promise

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 10 "Tears of a Broken Promise"  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Weeks later Sakura healed from her injuries. Now she can go around freely without having maids and guards with her, helping her out every step.  
  
Sakura happily and joyfully twirls around in her garden while letting the music box play.  
  
"You seem so happy Sakura, I'm glad" Eriol said, leaning against the tree.  
  
Sakura stops twirling and faces Eriol and smiles.  
  
"Yeah I'am happy..my dream came true" Sakura said, smiling to the sky  
  
"Thats good" Eriol said softly, and takes both of hands and held them.  
  
"If you ever need anyone to talk to...you can come to me..alright?" Eriol asked, giving her hands a squeeze.  
  
"Alright, thank you" Sakura replied, and pats Eriol's hands.  
  
Syaoran walks around looking for Sakura, he turns around seeing Sakura and Eriol so close to each other. He felt a twinge of jealously and he starts glaring at Eriol.  
  
Eriol slightly turns around and smiles at Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Angel.." Syaoran said softly to Sakura, then strodes over to her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran....why are you here?" Sakura asked, sweetly smiling.  
  
"What kind of question is that?.." Syaoran said, chuckling.  
  
"I don't know, what kind of question is it?" Sakura said, slightly teasing him.  
  
Syaoran laughs and gently wraps his arms around her, hugging her close to him.  
  
"I came here to see you and only you" Syaoran murmured, softly placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I feel very special" Sakura said, giggling.  
  
"I hope so" Syaoran said, and looks at up Eriol and smiles.  
  
"Well I will leave you two alone" Eriol said, "I will see you later tonight alright Sakura?".  
  
"Alright Eriol" Sakura nodded.  
  
Eriol bows and turns around, walking out of Sakura's garden.  
  
"What about tonight Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Oh I'm having dinner with Eriol because I promised him" Sakura replied, placing her head under his chin.  
  
"Does he mind if you bring guests?" Syaoran asked, placing a hand on her hair.  
  
"I suppose not, why?" Sakura looks around them.  
  
"I was just wondering if I can go along with you.." Syaoran murmured and starts stroking her hair.  
  
"Well I did promise Eriol that I will spend some time with him after I get better.." Sakura exclaimed, looking up at him.  
  
Syaoran was silent for a moment.  
  
"How long will you be there?" Syaoran suddenly asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...since it is dinner time..mainly probably for a few hours.." Sakura replied.  
  
"When you decide to go home please send a message so I can take you home...I will be waiting for that" Syaoran suggested, looking down at her.  
  
"Alright, but you don't have to worry about me that much Syaoran..I trust Eriol" Sakura said, stroking his hair.  
  
In Syaoran's mind, "Well I don't trust him, not even for one second".  
  
"Alright just take care of yourself Sakura.." Syaoran said, hugging her closer to him.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
-Late at night-  
  
Syaoran was pacing back and forth in his room, waiting for Sakura's message to go home.  
  
"Oh god..when will she call to go home..." Syaoran said anxiously, while looking out his window.  
  
"Maybe you should stay for the night Sakura..it seems it's going to rain soon" Eriol suggested, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Thank you" She takes the cup. "But I promised Syaoran when I need to go home, he will take me" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if your messenger will make it, since the windy is blowing pretty hard..you shouldn't risk that" Eriol commented, sitting down across from her.  
  
"But I promised...." Sakura murmured.  
  
"How about this..right in the morning..you can send your messenger telling him you stayed the night because a storm was coming. And that you didn't want to risk the life of your messenger?" Eriol suggested.  
  
Sakura looks out the window.  
  
In Sakura's mind, "Will he get mad at me?.....".  
  
"I suppose...if thats alright with you.." Sakura said, with a guilty expression on her face.  
  
"It's quite alright with me" Eriol said, smiling.  
  
Syaoran called his messenger and asked if he received any notes yet. The messenger giving him the answer no. With nothing he went back to his room.  
  
"Sakura why aren't you calling me to take you home..." Syaoran whispered out loud.  
  
Sakura silently sits by the window in the guest room.  
  
In her mind, "I hope your not mad at me Syaoran...I'm only staying for the night thats all..then in the morning I will call you immediately."  
  
She walks over to the bed and climbs in, covering herself with the blanket. She slowly drifts off to sleep with Syaoran on her mind.  
  
Syaoran continues to pace back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore and he sent his messenger to find out whats keeping her.  
  
Few hours later his messenger came back with the report.  
  
"Well? what is keeping her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She is staying over at his place till morning because of the storm that is brewing" The messenger said.  
  
Syaoran's expression suddenly turned from calmness into agitation.  
  
Sending his messenger away, he quietly sat down on the couch, thinking.  
  
"Alright...." Syaoran whispered, taking a deep breathe.  
  
Sakura woke up in her mid-sleeping and looked around then she sits up.  
  
"I should have gone home...oh..I broke the promise with Syaoran...he must be very furious with me now..." Sakura murmured softly, hugging herself.  
  
In her mind, "But maybe on the other hand he is tired and fell asleep...thats a good thing...I promise I will call him immediately in the morning."  
  
Sakura nodded and she lie back down, covering herself and slowly drifting back to sleep.  
  
Syaoran stood up and reached into his pocket, picking up a small squared shaped box. He took it out and looked at it.   
  
"Forget it.." Syaoran said annoyed of why couldn't she just send the messenger before the storm even started brewing. He opened up the drawer next to his bed and he threw the box inside, slamming the drawer close.  
  
Sitting down on his bed, he covered his face with palms. Slowly water droplets starts sipping through his fingers and falls onto the floor.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya! ^_^ what do u all think of this chapter? is it bad? Find out what happens next on Chapter 11~~!! Reviews please!! till next time!! ja minna!!! 


	11. Mysterious Coughs

I'll Be With You  
  
By: LovexHope  
  
Chapter 11 "Mysterious Coughs"  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
Sakura awakes by the bright sunlight that was sipping through the blinds in the room. She sits up and rubs her eyes reminding herself that she was in one of Eriol's guest rooms.   
  
"I wonder how Syaoran is doing....oh he must be angry since I didn't call him....I better go....maybe I can catch him still asleep and I can make it up to him by making him breakfast" Sakura said, contemplating the idea.  
  
Eriol wakes up to Sakura's door and softly knocks.  
  
Sakura quickly gets up and dresses. Then she fixes the bed and strodes over to open the door.  
  
"Ohayou Eriol!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning Sakura" Eriol said, smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry Eriol...I have to get Syaoran, do you mind if I call for my carriage?" Sakura said abruptly.  
  
"...No I don't mind..I'll go call for your carriage then.." Eriol turns around and walks off to his study room.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura said, happily.  
  
She couldn't wait to see Syaoran again.  
  
Syaoran awoke from the bird chirpings and he looks around and sighs.  
  
"Stupid birds.." Syaoran said annoyingly.  
  
He slowly gets up and dresses and opens the blinds to reveal the bright sunlight. He raised his arm to shield the light from his eyes.  
  
"Stupid sunlight..." He sighs.  
  
Someone knocks on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" He turns around.  
  
Continues knocking.  
  
"Hold on!" He goes to the door and opens it.  
  
"Hi Syaoran...I made you breakfast..I'm so sorry about last night" Sakura said with a apologetic expression.  
  
"It's alright" Syaoran said, he left the door open and he went to sit down.  
  
"You were really mad weren't you?" Sakura asked, going in and closing the door behind her.  
  
"No I wasn't" Syaoran said, with a little brush of coldness in his tone.  
  
Sakura flinched at the coldness in his voice.  
  
"You can put the breakfast on the table, I have a lot of things to attend to" Syaoran said, without looking at her.  
  
Sakura thought in her mind ~"He is mad....I can tell by the way he is ignoring me..."~  
  
"I'll leave you alone to eat then..." Sakura said, carefully placing the food down and turns and heads out the door then closing it.  
  
Syaoran sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
He thought in his mind ~"Was it too harsh?..."~  
  
He shakes it head and throws the papers to the wall.  
  
Sakura flinched at the noise on the other side of the door.  
  
"He is really mad at me.." She said, little droplets of tears starts falling.  
  
Syaoran sighed and he went to pick up the papers, reorganizing them again.  
  
"I was really too harsh..I should go apologize.." Syaoran said, he sighs and gets up to go find her.  
  
Sakura was walking outside in the garden, looking up at the clouds.  
  
"He is really mad....what if he leaves me...." Tears starts falling from her eyes and she falls on the grass, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Sakura....." Syaoran murmured as he approaches her.  
  
Sakura quickly wipes her tears and faces him with a smile.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran face softens and he runs over, he gently wraps his arms around, hugging her tightly against him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura...I was so harsh on you.....I was upset because you didn't call on me.....I thought you would leave me..." Syaoran said, softly kisses her forehead.  
  
Sakura hugs him back and smiles.  
  
"Syaoran I would never leave you..." Sakura said, wiping her tears.  
  
Syaoran smiles and hugs her tighter.  
  
Sakura snuggles against him. A cough abrupts from her throat and then another cough.  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, something just caught in my throat" Sakura covers her mouth with her hand and continues coughing.  
  
"I'll go get you some cough medicine.." Syaoran turns and runs off.  
  
Sakura uncovers her hand and looks at her palm. Blood was on it. She quickly brings out her hankerchief and wipes her hand with it and places it back into her pocket.  
  
Minutes later Syaoran returned.  
  
"Come on everything is set for you" He puts an arm around her waist and takes her back.  
  
Sakura softly looks into the distance.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi!! sorry for not updating for a long time!! gomen-nasai!! T_T Well find out what's going to happen next on Chapter 12!!  
  
Reviews please!!! thank you!! till next time!! Ja ne!! 


End file.
